Alkaid: Beginings
by Nova and Jamie
Summary: Katelynne Potter knew she was odd. She fantasized about torture, after all. When Katelynne finds her real father, the newly named Alkaid will carve out her own path in hell. A path carved with angels, demons, andー Is that Satan?
1. Meeting Crowley

**Dissclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story.**

* * *

I jump over the fence, running as fast as my fourteen-year-old body can manage.

So, I'm currently running from the Ministry and Dumbledore, who want to use my soul in a demon deal instead of their own. I'm the girl who lived, according to them, and it's my job to defeat Voldemort. It's bull in my opinion. They want the demon to give _me_ the ability to defeat Voldemort because of some bull shit prophecy that my drunk of a Divination professor created.

I really didn't care if I sell my soul. I would sell my soul for plenty of things, like revenge or a family. I don't mind the idea of going to hell _that much_.

I'm running because they want to sell my soul _for me_. Their plan is to capture her and use my soul in the deal instead of their own. Of course, I know this will never work. Demons don't do this kind of thing. They get the soul(s) of the person(s) who made the deal. Of course, there is also the risk that they would summon a demon who simply didn't care and would take anyone's soul, no matter if they made the deal or not.

The only problem is that I'm a fourteen-year-old witch. And in the game of running from multiple fully trained adult wizards?

I really don't stand a chance.

* * *

So I really hope that whatever demon picks up the deal only takes a soul if that person made the deal.

Also, wizards are idiots. They do realize they didn't even put down a devil's trap, right? So this demon can do whatever the fuck they want. So now I'm actually kinda sorta nervous, cause they've got me strapped down to a chair with a gag in my mouth. I mean, what the hell? Are they just gonna be like "Wassup? Wanna have this kid's soul? We don't give a fuck about her so she's all yours! Just let her destroy this evil Dark Lord dude first. Why? Oh, because some old drunk sprouted a prophecy that says she has to, even though he has, like, around fifty more years of experience than her. Bye!" or something? This is kinda creepy, to be honest.

"Katelynne, my dear girl-" Dumbledore was speaking, but I cut him off.

Of course, I couldn't really speak, you know, because I was kinda gagged. So when I tried to say, like, "Damn you bastards" or something, it came out more like "mhmmmm" and "AHAAARG", you know? I'm kinda starting to really hate my position. Of course, at least I broke through the silencing spells, so small victories right?

"Katelynne, child, the more you resist, the worse it will be," he soothed. Or tried to, at least. It was kinda weird you know. Like, your childhood mentor becoming #1 on your Shit List. "Katelynne, just agree. Make the deal and we will get you out of these bonds. It's a small price to pay, Katelynne. You will go to hell, yes, but _millions_ of people will survive. The sacrifice of one can save millions, Katelynne."

I was kinda pissed now. I mean, what kind of person just comes up and says "Oh yeah, you're going to hell. But we don't care, we're just gonna sacrifice you cause it'll save all our asses!", like psychopaths?

"Albus," called Fudge (Honestly, that man was an insult to his namesake!). He shook his head. "Honestly, Albus. We don't have time for this. The girl's permission doesn't matter. The only thing it could _possibly_ do is ease your conscious. Now, let's summon that demon Albus."

They walked out.

I was bored. It was never a good thing if I was bored. Fred and George were scared of me when I was bored, honestly.

So to get rid of my boredness, I tried to lick my nose. With a gag in my mouth. It was hard and I failed, but hey, at least I got some weird looks from my guards!

* * *

So they just started to summon the demon.

Let's skip the boring ritual, and go to the interesting part.

"Hello, luvs," said the demon. "You have summoned me, Crowley, Crossroads Demon, although I assume you know that. I suppose you wish to make a deal… Oh, wizards! It really is a pleasure. I don't make many deals with wizards. What do you want?" Crowley simply rose an eyebrow at me when he saw the bonds I was in.

"We need the girl to have the power needed to kill You-Know-Who," said Minister Fudge. I rolled my eyes at him. Anyone could kill Voldemort if they knew how.

"Yes yes yes, your so-" Crowley was cut off by Dumbledore.

"_Her_ soul," he said shortly.

"I don't do that… But I suppose if you let me talk to the girl I could…talk her into it," Crowley said smoothly.

"Of course," the-Fudge-who-is-not-a-fudge said.

I really don't wanna know how this is gonna go.

* * *

"So, luv. They want to sell your soul for you, ey?" Crowley asked.

Crowley muttered something that sounded like "Can't talk to her when she can't talk.", and snapped his fingers. The bonds keeping me on the chair disappeared, but I didn't try to make a run for it or anything. One, because he is a _demon_, and would probably have no qualms about killing me if I ran. Two, because something was telling me that I could trust him. Okay, that second reason was weird, but I'm sorry that I've always trusted my gut and had no reason not to trust it now. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have trusted it because, you know, DEMON, but screw you! So I sat quietly and nodded simply (cuz, you know, prior to popular belief, I _don't_ have a death wish) and cocked my head slightly to the side. Luna had always said that body language can get one out of any situation. It could make your opponents back away, make people underestimate you, get you anything you want, etc. Right now though, I'm using it to endear myself to the demon, Crowley.

"So, young one," Crowley started. "I don't take souls who are unwilling, so I can't exactly take this deal, yes? It's bad for business, darling. But, what I can do is offer you revenge. But for now, darling, what's your name?"

"Katelynne, mister," I said quietly. "Katelynne Potter."

"Ah, then Miss Potter, call me Crowley. As I stated earlier, I can get you revenge."

I couldn't help the way that my head perked up at that. See, there had been this weird thing lately where I had been getting a little more… what's the word? Violent? Revengeful? Yeah, both of those and one hell of a lot more. So naturally, the idea of revenge appealed to me.

"Ah, a fan of revenge I see? Oh, I think you'll like my idea of revー" I looked at Crowley confusedly. Was he gonna finish his sentence? Like, I thought demons were all proper and stuff, so what's up with the mid-sentence-stopping?

"Oh, I think you'll like revenge, even more, when I tell you this," he said smirking. "That old bearded goat guy?" I snorted at his description of Dumbledork. "He has power blocks on you. I'll tell you what, Miss Potter. I don't do contracts with kids this young, only Lilith does thatーshe likes to take kids as hosts, but only takes them for short periods of time unless the kid dies. But, I'll unblock these restrictions and trick your Ministry and resident goat man into giving up their souls, and give you aーHow old are you? Twelve?"

I scowled.

"I'm fourteenーalmost fifteen."

"Small for your age, luv?" he said with a raised eyebrow. "I'll give you a twenty-year deal, and you'll spend the rest of your time looking for deals I can make. How's that sound? And to show I'm not lying I'll even break these blocks before you sign."

I looked at the demon.

"You've got a deal," I said.

Crowley smirked and snapped his fingers. It felt like something was being ripped out from my soul, and something else was trying to sew it back together. From the surprised look on Crowley's face, I think it can be safely assumed that this wasn't supposed to happen, though he knew exactly what was happening. I let out a blood-curdling scream as I was hit with a pain worse then Moldyshort's Crucio, which is really saying something. When the pain became absolutely too much, I passed out.

* * *

While Katelynne was unconscious, Crowley was extremely surprised. He knew exactly what was happening, don't get him wrong, but he didn't expect Potter to react like this. The way she reacted, he knew for a fact that Dumbledore had blocked out the fact that she was originally born some kind of creature, and used extreme spells to make her look human. He noticed that she looked a lot like a… Oh… That explained it.

Potter was a demon. If she was bound as a human since her birth, which she obviously was (even the lowest leveled demon could defeat a human, after all), and was fourteen, almost fifteen, there was only one demon child that had gone missing around that time. Crowley looked closely at the girl, she looked like a mix of that demon parents, but unless her eyes were the same as who her mother would be if she really was… He shook himself out of his thoughts to looks at the girl. Her wild red hair was slowly taming into soft curls, and darkening to a deep black her height was obviously stunted, though she grew at least half an inch. Crowley couldn't see it right now, but if he had seen her eyes he would know that they were currently morphing from a dull emerald green to the same shade as the Killing Curse. He would have known that her eyes would be the same as her mother's, able to kill anything that she wanted dead or bring things back to life (though he didn't know at the time that they would be used to keep a future pet lizard, who would be her third and thus _very imaginatively_ named Lizard III, from dying). She had morphed into, instead of a tomboyish looking teenager, a very beautiful young girl.

Oh, yes, she was her, Crowley thought when her eyes snapped open. The fly in her direct line of sight fell to the ground, dead, and Katelynne's eyes glowed green. Well, only one way to be completely sure, he thought.

"Do you know your name, child?" he asked. After all, if she really was her, she would instinctively know her name.

"Alkaid," she said. "My name is Alkaid."

* * *

**What's up, people? So this idea has been bugging me for a while, and now here it is! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating Aurora, but I've kinda lost inspiration for that. I'll probably leave it alone for a while, rewrite it, or put the story up for adoption. Anyways, let me know if you guys have any suggestions for this, I'll try to incorporate it in if it doesn't clash with my planned storyline.**

**-Jamie Out!**


	2. A Little Bit of Background

**Disclaimer: I own only the story idea**

* * *

Crowley looked down at his five-month-old daughter. She, like both of her parents, was a demon. It was extremely rare to see demons that were born instead of tortured as souls. His daughter was the first one in over three hundred years earth time, which translated to three thousand and six hundred years hell time. When a demon was born instead of created, they were more powerful than any other demon, unless said demon was created directly by Lucifer. Though they could become more powerful with experience. The downsides for them were that they were in more pain when in contact with iron or salt. Though, to make up for that, a Devil's Trap wouldn't work on them. There was also the biggest risk with a born demonーthere was a big risk that the mother demon would be destroyed during birth, and often the child died with them.

But luckily for Crowley, the now two most important people were alive and wellーwell as alive as a demon could be. There was also the fact that a born demon was very similar to a powerful fallen angel. Well, one that Fell but kept their grace.

His daughter had wide emerald eyes, just like her mother. She, again just like her mother, could use her eyes to kill and revive things. She had Crowley's curly black hair, and basically looked like a mini Crowley with a slimmer (like her mother) body shape and eyes.

"Dearest?" called Calella, Crowley's demonic wife. "I'll be taking Allie out to the upper world, alright? It'll be nice for her to be out of hell for a bit."

"Of course, love," he replied. Calella _loved_ to take Allie to the upper world, as she called it, and shower her with toys. And clothing. Lots of clothing.

Calella grabbed her purse, making sure that both she and the child had donned their respective necklaces before apperating. This way, when they were in separate places, they could contact Crowley in case of an emergency. It would also alert a good friend, Lilith, of their position of danger.

When Calella noticed a wizard stalking her, she immediately went to press the button on her necklace. The former Lestrange witch knew how to spot a demon possessionーshe was a demon after all. She could easily take a demon on on her own, but with Allie…

A fight erupted before she could press it down. She placed her now sleeping daughter on the ground and threw up every ward she knew so that only she, Crowley, and Lilith could remove her. With her daughter safe, Calella focused on getting the wizard-possessing-demon away from her. She threw a ton of curses before she got to press the button. Sadly, during her moment of distractedness, the demon had thrown a knife at her.

A demon-killing knife.

The knife went straight into Calella's heart, killing her. As she laid dead on the sidewalk, Calella's wards around Allie fell. The demon disappeared with Allie just a second before Lilith and Crowley appeared.

* * *

As Crowley was mourning the loss of his wife Calella and daughter Alkaid and Lilith a great friend and goddaughter, Albus Dumbledore was pleased. A faithful servーerhm, follower, had happily sold his soul with minutes to live. The real seven-month-old Katelynne Potter had died of heart failure, but the demon Gatona had promised him that her replacement would fit even better onto his plans. He knew that she had had him bind the girl, but she was only a pawn who would die later.

After all, how much damage could one girl cause?

* * *

**Sup, mah peeps? So I know that this is kinda short, but it's supposed to just be background so I can have the storyline all set for the next chapter. But whatcha think? The next chapter will hopefully be done soon, and will obviously be longer. Also, check uot Nova's story. It's about Why Don't We, and is pretty nice.**

**-Jamie Out**


End file.
